<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miss Chiaki Nanami isn't good at Dating Sims by samika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062138">Miss Chiaki Nanami isn't good at Dating Sims</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/samika/pseuds/samika'>samika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#girlboss, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Gen, Human Usami | Monomi, M/M, Multi, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Uhm, its literally only teen and up because i like to make the characters curse, komanami friendship real !!, like SLOW SLOW idek if i lit the candle ?? and im too lazy to check, like theres gonna b some shipping content sprinkled in but honestly it could b platonic, maybe some mentions of physical and mental illness, mostly focused on the main sdr2 trio, mostly not romance, uhh ill add more tags later im tired zzz, usami is a teacher here huehuehue, whatever you want babygirl, whatismywritingstyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:22:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/samika/pseuds/samika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiaki is a mostly average student at Hope's Peak High School, one of the top high schools in the entire country. Would that mean she's mostly above average student when compared to the general population? Maybe. But one thing's for sure that she's above, academically speaking, her best friend Hajime Hinata, who does to the nearby but far less renowned Tsurumatsu High School, adjacent to, and literally in the shadow of Hope's Peak. Her mostly mundane school life takes a shoujo-like turn when a student from overseas joins her class at the beginning of her second year, a Miss Sonia Nevermind. But Chiaki's romantic knowledge ends with the same shoujo manga she compares the experience to, so she attempts to not have to take 72 chapters just to hold her hand. Unfortunately, Dating Sims aren't exactly in her field of expertise, so by doing so while simultaneously balancing school work and helping her friends with their own endeavors, Chiaki can only hope for the best.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Preface</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey hey hey!!! if ya wanna know more abt me coz im so cool read my cards maybe (plz read them i worked hard on them dkfjhdgf)<br/>Instagram Carrd: https://chiaki-enthusiast.carrd.co/<br/>Twitter Carrd: https://queenrelatable2.carrd.co/<br/>They are separate because I'm very extra</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi! Okay, so this is just a little introduction/why I’m starting this… i guess.</p><p>I’m really not much of a writer, I write stories, yeah, but they’re usually just a loose collection of ideas that I sometimes draw since art is more my forte.</p><p>Anyways, I try reading fics but since I  have very high standards coz im a bitch it’s hard to find fics I can read, and kind of bad anxiety/dissociative issues that cause me to panic or spiral when finally finding a fic that suits my “standards” (I feel so pretentious rip). So I thought I could actually write this story idea so if there’s anyone in my position they could have something to read, maybe...</p><p> </p><p>Anyways!! Enough about me, now about the characters. So I adore Soniaki but I feel like there’s not many fics for it, which is a shame, so I was like “Wait, I could make one.” so BAM !! I also feel really bad about how the kids’ (well, in canon I guess they’re not kids anymore huh…) adolescence was essentially stolen from them, so I wanted to have them do really typical teenage stuff, like a slice of life anime, just for comfort I guess hahah. And about comfort! Remember how I said I have way too high standards than I really have the right to hold? So this probably won’t be like 100% fluff and happy and stuff, I am very mentally ill and I will not hesitate to project onto my favorite characters (for the most part they’ll be fine though, more internal struggles than external, just kinda examining their world views n stuff).</p><p>All the ships will probably be pretty slow burn, and I mean slow, as in maybe I won’t even make them get together idek. And there will be LOTS of platonic moments too because we need that !!! Very much !! Like romance is sweet and all but its like if the story is a glass of milk and romance is that hershey’s syrup you pour in. As someone who loves milk, I will down a glass of it plain, but adding some syrup can make it sweeter (and pink!!). But if you squeeze too hard and add half the bottle it won’t taste tasty anymore and just make you want to throw up, and you only try to finish it coz you don’t like wasting food but eventually you give mercy to your stomach and pour it down the drain. What was I saying? I forgot. That’ll probably be what happens in the fic a lot. You know that one tumblr post where even the narrator isn’t quite sure what’s happening? That’s my writing style. Plus very short sentences coz I think they’re cute. I forgot what I was talking about again.</p><p> </p><p>Anyways-- is there anything in particular you guys would like to see? I already have an outline but there’s tons of space and I don’t have much of a clear ending (imagine just a bunch of kinda one shots that happen in the same universe/plotline). I’ll try my best to make this as good as I can! </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Procrastination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chiaki thinks a lot instead of doing her homework. Then thinks about pretty girl.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HEYYYY Sorry for the delay my dudes,,, as a Chiaki kinnie I too procrastinate a lot in preference to play videogames and sleep! Anyways this is pretty short but I'm sleepy and also it'll just be a little introduction to my writing style, I suppose? I hope the characters aren't too OOC,,,, I try my best to keep them believable, since personally, I do not like super OOC fics unless it's the result of character development lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10:31 pm<br/>
It was probably not the best decision to procrastinate doing the assignment to the last possible minute, but it was okay, probably. Three pages isn’t too much, if she uses a bigger font and double spacing. And she had an hour and 29… ah wait, 28 minutes until midnight. That was more than enough, right? If she finished by midnight she could get a good 7 and a half hours of sleep. “Yeah,” she said out loud, to motivate herself. “It’s just a quest… just like a game quest…” she used this persuasion to motivate herself to do many tasks. Though she was very efficient in nearly every genre of videogame she played (well, excluding dating simulators, but she’s getting better after watching some playthroughs), she found it difficult to focus on schoolwork. She would sometimes get remarks from teachers, “If only you utilized those abilities to more important subjects”. It made her sad, that the only thing she could confidently say she was good at had no practical use in the “real world”, as adults would say. Games have clear goals and mechanics, every time she hit Y it would attack, every time she hit X it would jump. If she made a mistake she could just load up the last save, or respawn and try again. Real-life was different. There were no walkthroughs or cheat codes or save points. You can’t randomly go into people’s houses and look through their stuff. I mean, you could, but that would be called a “robbery”. Chiaki’s train of thought went clackity clack through the railway of her mind, before crashing into another proverbial train to create a proverbial trainwreck, the other train being a notification on her phone. “Ah, so my LP got refilled…” Her eyes went up to the time right above the notification.<br/>
11:46 pm<br/>
…<br/>
Well that’s probably not good.</p><p>☆☆☆</p><p>Whoever decided school should start at 8:15 in the morning was a madman. Chiaki, who had been up until… she couldn’t quite remember, writing the essay that was assigned two weeks ago, sat at her desk in the back of the classroom even more sluggishly than usual. She rest her head on the cold, hard surface, closing her eyes in an attempt to savor the few moments of shut-eye before they had to stand up and take attendance. Only about half of the class was here yet, so she probably had at least a solid 5 minutes. Chiaki took note of her peers and at what time they would usually get to class. Akane was always here very early, fitting for an athlete like herself who probably ran on the track or whatever athletic people did. Chiaki ran once. It was not very fun. “Oi, Chiaki, you aren’t looking too good. Did you bump into an alien that steals the energy of gifted high schoolers or something?“ Akane nudged her head softly, to which she sounded the only reply she really had the energy for. “Mmmmnghh…” she lifted her hand and waved, which was an attempt to vaguely gesture I’m fine, leave me alone, please. Akane did not seem to take the hint, as she knelt down and poked her cheek. “Ah, so you’re really out cold. I’ll wake you up when Yukizome-sensei comes, ‘kay?” she stood up and put her hands behind her head as she walked over to the general area of her desk.</p><p>Akane kept to her promise and nudged Chiaki, a bit more aggressively this time, as Yukizome-sensei walked up to the door. Chiaki used all her willpower to sit up on her desk and look slightly awake, despite gravity’s constant pull. She stood up with the class and mumbled the morning greetings, attendance, and just tried getting through the introductions. Once they were done with that, class was mostly just lecture, which was far easier to nap through. She took out her printed assignment from her folder and waited to give it to whoever was collecting the homework today (she didn’t check). She didn’t really check through it, and even if she did her sleep-deprived mind probably wouldn’t be able to detect the mistakes, so it was probably as good as it was going to get. It’s not like she didn’t understand the topic, the difficulty came through expressing her thoughts in a decisive way with written words. Or spoken words, for that matter.<br/>
Her half-asleep contemplations were interrupted by a soft voice that finally processed in her fogged up mind. “Chiaki? Chiaki? Chiaki, may I please have your paper?” Sonia leaned forward and waved her hand a bit to get Chiaki’s attention. She snapped back into reality and flushed slightly pink as she quickly handed over the stapled papers. Sonia was very pretty, she moved to Japan very recently from some country in Eastern Europe. Lots of girls were very pretty, but as well as being pretty Sonia was kind and had a nice voice, and knew a lot about true crime, and her eyes sparkled when she talked about it, and she would always listen attentively when Chiaki rambled about the lore of some random RPG from the early 2000s. Chiaki used to think she envied her, but she’s pretty sure it’s not envy. Admiration, perhaps? Appreciation? Well, there’s plenty of time to ponder later, as Yukizome-sensei went into her usual routine of lectures combined with way-too-long anecdotes of her own life “when she was our age”, Chiaki relaxed her body and instantly drifted away on a soft cloud of slumber.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chiaki gets held up after class, since you can't really sleep for half the school day and not have your teacher notice...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Are you guys enjoying this kind of simple writing? I hope it's not boring, I just want something that's happy and like, actual teenager stuff, but still have some things to think about, like one of those anime movies with the really pretty animation and soundtrack. Please send your thoughts!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Bring Bring</em>
</p>
<p>The bell goes off at the end of 4th period, dismissing the class for lunch, and waking a slightly groggy Chiaki at her desk. She stretches her arms and yawns like a cat, after the fogginess wears off she realizes how much her neck hurts after sleeping in such a difficult position. "Mmm..." she mumbled. picking up her packed lunch (well, more like some snacks and a marble soda she brought from home...) as she headed to the hallway to eat lunch in the dining hall with the other girls from her class, like she usually does. However, before she stepped out the door, she was stopped by a wooden ruler blocking her exit. "Not you Miss Nanami, we need to have a quick talk." It was Yukizome-sensei, with her usual welcoming but stern demeanor. "Ah." Chiaki, who was about the same height as her teacher looked up from the ground "Did I do something wrong?" She walked over too the teacher's desk as her friends looked through the door, to which she gestured for them to go on, as she wouldn't want to keep them waiting. "Don't worry Nanami, it's nothing so serious." Yukizome took a seat as Chiaki remained standing, as she felt it would be rude to sit on the desk. "I've just been noticing that you seem to have been lacking energy as of late," she said formally, though her posture remained casual and almost exaggerated, like she was poking fun at the dynamic between student and teacher. She motioned her hand up in a way that implied Chiaki was going to be here for a bit longer than she would have preferred, and spoke, "Although reading and writing are important parts of your education, your high school experience should not be spent writing paragraphs at odd hours and snoozing through the day!" she pointed at Chiaki like a mother scolding her child "These are your formative years! You should spend them building healthy sleeping habits and forming bonds with your peers, bonds that will last a lifetime, or more!" Yukizome-sensei was very passionate about her students living their "best high school lives", and made personally sure that each one of them felt included and understood. Chiaki appreciated this quite a lot, considering her junior high teachers might as well have acted like she didn't exist, and when she did it was because they has something to say about how they didn't like how she looked at them or didn't like how she acted, or how they just didn't like her. It was okay, they probably had hundreds of students in the past, so it's unrealistic to expect them to really care about them beyond what their job description required. But it felt really nice to have an adult in her life who didn't shame her, who accepted her quirks and habits. "Mmm... I'll try my best." Chiaki answered. "Wonderful!" Yukizome-sensei clapped her hands together and beamed "If you have any trouble with understanding the material, I'm always free during breaks and after school! Don't be afraid to ask me any questions." She put a big thumbs up as Chiaki picked up her lunch and stepped towards the door. "Mhm." Chiaki replied, with a feeling of gratitude that she hoped was conveyed through her smile and wave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Group Projects Are Truly the Worst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nagito Komaeda one of the student's in class 77-B, though that fact is often forgotten considering his poor attendance record and general disregard of his existence from most of his classmates, which he truly didn't mind at all. Though being invisible can prove quite difficult when your teacher insists on a sense of "class spirit".</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HEYY so here's my first attempt at changing perspective.... i hope it's reasonably cohesive and easy to read!! And I started with Nagito fucking Komaeda, the weirdo who I insist on portraying correctly despite my shitty writing. But hey, at least 3 people gave kudos, which means at least 3 people like it!!!! so i must trudge on in this muddy trench, for the public (also i am well aware how short the chapter is, apologies, for my attention span seems to be just barely clutching at the edge of a crumbling cliff... oh, whoop, there it goes.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early in the morning and Yukizome-sensei had finished taking attendance (and telling some overly detailed tale about how her friend thought she lost her cat, turns out it was just sitting on a similarly colored towel). "Anyways, dearest students!" she said full of hope and enthusiasm, "I have a very special lesson plan for today." "Eh?" scoffed Kuzuryu from the back, a bit of a surprise considering he was silent most days of class. "I thought you said we were just doing review this week? Don't tell me we're gonna be doing one of those dumbass games again." Yukizome paid no attention to his disrespectful tone and continued. "Ah, but that was a lie! We are not 'just' doing review, we have..." she pulled down the projector screen and clicked the remote "a surprise project~!" the entire class groaned, and Komaeda heard a thump somewhere, probably Saionji slamming her head on the desk judging from the volume and closeness. "You all seem excited." Yukizome said, though that was probably sarcasm. Saionji whined and put her hands up to her head dramatically "We have exams in like, five weeks, and you're giving us another big fucking project?" "Now, now," the teacher consoled, "where's your youthful spirit? Your passion for learning? You should be jumping with joy at the thought of such an opportunity!" she cracked her knuckles and pressed the arrow button on her little laptop who's fans made it sound like it might explode at any second. "Furthermore, this is no essay or anything of the works!" the kitchy transition animation of the slideshow played "You will have to be taking part in some sort of 'community service'." the words bounced onto screen in big bold font. "This means your project must benefit our community in some shape, way, or form! This could be anything, helping the individuals in an old folk's home, mentor a group of delinquent underclassmen, volunteer to give medical aid to those who cannot afford it..." the slideshow continued playing, using slightly too carefree animation on stock images of people in poverty or students getting into fights. "That's not all!" the background color dramatically faded into black. "This will also be... a partner project!" she pulled the string of a party popper (one of the many she keeps within her desk at all times) which causes Tsumiki to squeak in surprise. Or perhaps the surprise was the aspect of having to work with a partner... wait, a partner?</p><p>Ah.</p><p>Maybe this project would be a little more troublesome than one would hope.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>